The Children of mars
by Finite-incantem
Summary: When Kagome is attacked by a Vampire, but the mysterious elders need her skills, whats to happen? Featuring: A hentaious young Werewolf, an embarrassed InuYasha, A smooth talking Vampire and a potentially explosive friendship! Chapter three is up
1. A soul lost… forever?

**The Children of Mars.**

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own InuYasha, that belongs to the great god-like Rumiko Takahashi :p_

**Author Notes: **_This is set not long after the series, Inu-kun and Kagome are travelling separately, but Miroku and Sango aren't too far away. Naruku is still at large but has been hiding and plotting no doubt again, I promise this won't be like most vampire / werewolf fic's, InuYasha will NOT turn out to be a mysterious half and half, and gain uber-powers, and he will have his ass kicked sometimes._

_Chapter One: A soul lost… forever?_

FLASHBACK

Kagome snuggled down further into her sleeping bag, watching InuYasha sat on guard by the campfire, with Tessaiga clutched to his chest through half closed eyes. Smiling slightly as she saw his eyes droop, she knew he'd been tired but he was being too stubborn to admit any weakness. Men!

As the bushes behind him rustled gently, she glanced up into them and saw a set of red glowing eyes staring intently in her direction. Opening her eyes wide, she quickly stammered, 'Inu… InuYasha….'

Looking up quickly, and seeing the panicked look on her face, staring over his shoulder, he jumped up just as the dark furred shape barrelled into him, knocking him forwards, and carried on running over his back.

'Kagome, move!'

InuYasha swore as he grabbed the back leg of the creature, and pulled it backwards sharply, and strained to reach his sword a few feet away where it had been knocked when the wolf had knocked into him.

As Kagome made to move to retrieve her bow and arrows which were stood next to a nearby tree, she felt a hand curl gently around her neck and pull her irresistibly backwards, and then a hypnotic voice whisper into her ear.

'If you move my sweet, I'll break this pretty little neck of yours, and we wouldn't want that now, would we?'

'Who are you?' she started, as she felt her body droop down into the touch of its own accord.

'I? I am your salvation, your enemy, and your dreams… and you will soon serve me as have thousands before you' the mysterious voice went on, as she felt a slight pressure of one of the finger nails pressing against her neck, and starting to pierce the skin.

She looked up at InuYasha, now grappling on the floor with the huge snarling beast, with its drooling jaws only inches from the dog demons face, and then was dragged abruptly back to her own situation as she felt a slimy tongue slide along her neck, and then jaws clamp down sharply, and begin sucking on her life-blood. She made to swing her hand up to hit it away, but found she could barely move, and was only moments from collapsing under her own weight if not for the hand snaking around her chest to support her.

InuYasha snap-punched the jaws in front of him closed, and then raised his knee sharply into its abdomen, and received a clawed paw across the stomach in trade, which would have disembowelled him had he not moved at the last second, but instead left a deep cut. Growling, he then dug his own claws into the back of its shoulder, making it howl in pain, then slammed his head forward into the bottom of its jaw, making him reel backwards as the wolf rolled off him onto its back.

Leaping forward and snatching up his sword, and quickly unsheathing it, it exploded outwards in an aura of power, and he swung it round at the rising wolf, pointing it inches from its heaving throat, and placed his other hand over the cut through his fire-rat robes, then uttered the line from the picture box Kagome had shown him.

'Go ahead punk… make my day'

The wolf shifted slightly, and started morphing slowly, fur growing backwards in its body, and muscles contorting painfully as it writhed around. Its guttural growls converting to human curses, while it rose slowly to its knees, his black hair waving gently in the wind, the violent silver streak standing out in the moonlight.

He cleared his throat hesitantly, as if he'd not spoken in a while, and uttered 'This could either be really good or really bad……'

'What do you mean?' said InuYasha, his ears twitching as his face moved smoothly to a confused look.

'Well, how attached are you to your little girlfriend… like if she was dead, could I take you home?'

'Why would she be dead, baka? I stopped you getting her didn't I? And I'm not sure how many men I've had to say this too… but I am not gay!' he exploded, going slightly red and lowering his sword to his side.

'Well, I'm not sure if you've noticed yet, but I'm no threat to her. It was the vampire who was having a meal of her neck I was trying to stop… baka. But it's a shame you're not claimable, those ears are to die for!' The werewolf said with a slightly evil grin.

The afore-mentioned ears flattened to the Hanyou's head as he spun around to the spot Kagome had been, and saw her in a small heap on the floor, with a small amount of congealed blood on her neck.

'Crap… Kagome!' He cried, and jumped down next to her, dropping his sword behind him and pulling her head onto his lap he checked for a pulse. Feeling a steady pulse he sighed in relief. Then hearing a zapping from behind him, which led to an object pressing into his lower back, and slowly drifting lower, he reached around behind him and grabbed the face pressing into his butt.

He then heard the muffled voice ask 'How do I work this sword?'

'What the _hell_ are you doing you hentai…? Get away from my ass!' the confused hanyou said as he pushed the face away, and turned to watch the lean figure pounce playfully back onto the sword, which threw him off again with an air sizzling zap!

'Really… how do I work it, this is fun!'

'You don't work it… I do, and in case you haven't noticed, we have to get Kagome to a healer or something to help her!'

'That's what I'm trying to do' said the werewolf brightly. 'I know how to help her….'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes: Thanks for reading this far, I know it Sucked . I'm looking for a Beta, so If any of you feel like offering, let me know. Please, please click that lil review button; I'll never get better unless I get my constructive criticism. Thank you.


	2. A soul lost… forever? Continued

**The Children of Mars.**

**Disclaimer:**_ I still don't own InuYasha, although one day I will!_

**Author Notes: **_Apologies in the huge gap between updates, I've had a lot of problems but hopefully should be able to get this story back on track now. I've spilt what was the old chapter one into 2 chapters, but both will be extended in the future _

_Chapter Two: A soul lost… forever? Continued_

FLASHBACK CONTINUES

'That's what I'm trying to do' said the werewolf brightly. 'I know how to help her….'

'What do you mean you know how to help her?'

'Give me the sword and she'll have all the help she needs, I promise.'

InuYasha picked up the discarded sword and said questioningly 'OK, just tell me what to do… I still don't trust you'

'Oh it's simple' he said, as he pulled a sharp wooden branch from a nearby tree. 'You slice her head off, I'll stick this through her heart, and then we'll get outta here and go somewhere nice. Sound good? OK go!'

InuYasha dug the sword into the ground next to him sharply, and said 'We are not killing her! I want to make sure she's OK and wake her up, how would decapitating her help?'

'Ahh you haven't realised yet have you? That was a vampire that bit her, which means that she's going to become one of them. She's already dead, she was dead as soon as that filthy creatures lips touched her neck. We'd be doing her a favour, plus lets face it, she's just a human, there's plenty left.'

InuYasha was left speechless at this, and as the werewolf started talking again, he swung a fist at the face in front of him, almost casually, and felt it connect with a satisfying thump. It was then a surprise when the werewolf didn't move an inch, but instead, reached up and pushed his hand to the side, and carried on as if he hadn't been interrupted.

'So as I was saying, we need to get rid of her, before she wakes, otherwise she's just going to try to kill us both, and I'm not in the mood to deal with a vampire with its first bloodlust'

'You… you damn baka, you can't expect me to kill her! There has to be a cure or something…'

'Well the only cure we've ever found is death, which to be honest is all we've ever needed. In an hour or so, she'll awaken, and she'll be under the control of the vampire who sired her, and extremely strong and relentless in her search for blood. There is no choice. I would say I'm sorry, but to me all humans are worthless. I still don't know why the elders are so fussy about this one staying alive, but if it was up to me, I'd use her as tomorrow's meal.'

InuYasha paled at this, and realised they were miles from anywhere, and there was no way to get her anywhere safe.

'There has to be something, otherwise we'd be overrun by vampires, wouldn't we?' InuYasha asked desperately.

'Well, there is one thing, but its only a technicality, but if you destroy the vampire who created her, she'll get her own will back, but I'm afraid she'll always be a vampire now' explained the werewolf, 'But I suppose the elders wouldn't want her destroyed until they find out what's happened, they think she's important anyway. We could take her to one of our interrogation cells I suppose… They're secure'

InuYasha looked up at this and smiled grimly, 'Well, that'll do, and I suppose I owe you for trying to save her' he said with a grimace.

'Well we'd better go. We'll need to get her locked in before she awakens… and don't worry, you can repay me sometime, I'm sure I can find a use for you' he said flirtatiously, 'Oh, and my names Tiber by the way. I already know your name, I've heard a lot about you, but you fight better than I heard!'

'Don't get any ideas wolf, I'm not interested, and I was trained by a lot better than you.' said InuYasha with a begrudging smile, 'Now which way….'

FLASHBACK ENDS

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes: I've my girlfriend Beta'ing for me at the minute, but am still looking for somebody else so I don't have to force it onto her, if you want to help, just let me know in a review.


	3. The price of a life

**The Children of Mars.**

**Disclaimer:**_ I still don't own InuYasha, although one day I will!_

**Author Notes: **_Hopefully you'll be able to keep track of how I'm doing this story, but I'm going to be alternating every two chapters between the past and present for now. You'll get why I'm doing it soon enough, but for now count it as two stories in one. Bargain!_

_Chapter Three: The price of a life._

Kagome slipped up the tree quietly, treading lightly on a branch and leaping up to the highest branches without making a sound and almost invisible in the moonless night, then glanced below her briefly to see the black hair of her boyfriend bobbing in the lower branches.

'Psst…' She hissed down at him, and when he glanced up she stuck her tongue out slightly, and pointed to the tree ahead of her.

The hanyou jumped down from the lower branches and moved quietly behind the tree, sliding a small dagger out from inside his dark robes, and palming it into his sleeve, he ducked down and glanced around. He moved forwards slowly, looking all around him, and stopped behind the tree Kagome had pointed too. He felt a slight rush of air over the top of his head as she leapt over him and landed in the higher reaches of the tree, and he then rolled forward around the tree and into the clearing beyond.

In the clearing was a tall light haired man, dressed in black pants and a dark green loose shirt, pacing back and forwards with a noticeably huge sword slung over his back. He was lit by the light from the small fire which his belongings were stacked next to. InuYasha dropped the dagger into his hand and threw it at the back of the man who dodged it casually, catching it in mid air, and then turned, throwing it into the trees next to InuYasha where Kagome had just leapt from. With a sickening thud it passed through her thigh and pinned her to the tree, the handle firm against her leg to stop her moving. The dark haired hanyou then tried to launch himself into the man while his arm was still outstretched, but found he was no longer where he had been stood. As he started falling towards the floor he felt a blade press against the back of his neck, and force him face first into the dirt.

A small cry came from the tree where Kagome was pinned, and then she sauntered out waving the dagger in one hand, and smirked at the fallen InuYasha.

'I told you we couldn't surprise him, and now you made me get blood all over my favourite pants!' She admonished, before falling to her knees next to him and running her fingers through his dark hair. 'Even if you were in your normal form tonight, I think he'd have taken us before we'd have known it'

She turned and gave a quick hug to the huge man who was still holding InuYasha to the ground and said 'It's good to see you again Master, it's been too long'

InuYasha then put up a hand and pushed the sword away from the back of his neck slowly. 'This isn't fair, you always pick on me when I'm human' He muttered, and then stood and grabbed the mans hand and shook it. 'Glad you're still alive, old man' He then reached into his robes and pulled out a note and held it out to him.

'So what's the deal? What do you need us to bail you out of now?'

After taking the note from the dark haired hanyou in human form, he tucked it away into a pocket and said 'Ahh this isn't something for me… This is concerning Tiber and the clan'

At the sound of the name, a low growl rose from Kagome's throat. 'That traitor' She spat, 'Have we found them yet? I have an urge to skin him'

'I thought that might perk your… interest my child'

'Brecht… do you know where they're hiding?' butted in InuYasha. The scarred faced man cuffed him around the head, making him wince and drop slightly.

'I've told you over and again… Never call me by my first name, Dog, or I'll be forced to kill you, and I'd hate to deprive my best student of her pet' Brecht said, with a voice full of menace, before turning back to Kagome. 'I've heard rumours that they're in the northern forests, they retreated after the last battle and their numbers have dropped dramatically… thanks to you' He smiled, baring his fangs and then leant down and pulled a map from one of his many bags and handed it to Kagome, who tossed it to InuYasha and then bowed low in front of Brecht

'Thank you for this Master, I shall hunt them down and dispose of them, I promise you won't be disappointed' She said, with her head sunk onto one of her knees, and baring the back of her neck in submissiveness.

'I know I won't my child… but now I must leave and head back to the mountain, I'm already hours behind.

With that, a blur formed in front of the young couple, and the teacher and his possessions disappeared faster than even than Kagome's supernatural sight could see. She glanced over towards InuYasha and tilted her head questioningly.

'Do we spend the night here and let you… get back to being yourself? Or should we set off now?' she asked.

InuYasha answered by sitting down next to the fire and leaning backwards against a nearby tree, at which point Kagome leapt onto his lap and buried her head in his neck.

'Tonight we have fun, and tomorrow we get to kill…. Could life be better?' She asked with a demented smile upon her pretty features.

InuYasha eyes closed slowly as he held the woman he loved, and he wondered absently to himself 'How long until I have to kill her…. Not soon I hope…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author notes:** _Sorry this is short I promise I'll try upload a long chapter soon! This chapters for My Kitty and my Puppy :) thank you for the fathers day chocolate, and Happy birthday Kitty sweetie _


End file.
